MFTLFC (Super Mega Extended)
Music Congratulations (Mario Party 10) So What (P!NK) Four Beers Polka (Kevin MacLeod) Airship Theme (New Super Mario Bros U) Space Storm Galaxy (Super Mario Galaxy 2) The True Final Battle (New Super Mario Bros. Wii) The Final Battle (Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story) 8-Bit Boss Battle: 4 (EliteFerrex) Lysandre Battle (Pokemon) Final Boss Phase 2 (New Super Mario Bros. U) Trivia (Mario Party 10) Starts and crowd cheering starts THE BEST OF THE BEST CHARACTER! THAT I WILL NEVER EVER HATE HIM EVER AGAIN EVEN WHEN I GO TO HEAVEN YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!: Captain Underpants, George Beard and Harold Hutchins (All of them original and 2017 Movie) So What (P!NK) Starts The Best Characters Ever!: Paradise Run The Best Characters in All Dimensions!: Gail and Maz Adventures The Best Characters in the Dimension!: Annoying Orange The Best Characters in the Universe!: Super Mario and Luke Skywalker The Best Characters in Space!: Harry Potter, The Best Characters in the Galaxy!: The Boss Baby The Best Characters in the World: Spongebob Squarepants and Patrick Star The Best Characters in the Town: Mr. Game and Watch Nobody Can Top These Off!: Chase McCain and Natalia Kowalski Wow! Amazing!: Backstreet Boys 100% Perfection: Beauty and the Beast (both 1991 classic and 2017 revival) Godawful Perfection: Little Caesars Godzilla Perfection: Extreme Perfection: Absolute Perfection: Gargantuan Perfection: Massive Perfection: Mega Perfection: Super Perfection: Hugely Perfection: Big Perfection: Pure Perfection: Perfection: Childhood Memories: Honorable Mentions: Extraordinary: Spectacular: How About That!?: Roblox Smashtastic!: Smashing: These Characters Dazzling My Eye's: Awesome Characters: Phoenix Wright Lovely Characters: Perfect Characters!: Godliked: Elite: Loved It!: Monster: Hotshot: Unstoppable: Payful: Adorable: Smart: Anti-Pathetic: Anti-Appalling: Anti-Atrocious: Anti-Unbearable: Anti-Abysmal: Anti-Rageworthy: Anti-Abomination: Abomination Forgotten: Far from Abomination: Anti-Disaster: Anti-Satanic: Pumped Up: Exceptional: Enjoyable: Superstar: Experts of Awesomeness!: Head Turnin': Silly!: Smashing: Hugely Smashing: Gargantuan Smashing: Biggest Perfection: Slamming: Jamming: Rocking: Appealing: Manly: Daring: Cute: Unbeatable: Unbreakable: Colossus: Robotic: Strong: Muscular: Brave: Magnificent: Marvelous: Outstanding: Incredible: Superlative: Mind-Blowing: Remarkable: Divine: Impressive: Majestic: Tremendous: Fantastic: Fabulous: Glorious: Stupendous: Astounding: Flawless: Wonderful: Handy: Very Handy: Really Handy: Yehaw!: Four Beers Polka (Kevin MacLeod) starts YAAAAAAAY!!!!!!!!: Terrific: Powerful!: Kawaii: Big Kawaii: Massive Kawaii: Gargantuan Kawaii: Lighthearted Warmhearted: Kinghearted: Honest: Joyful: Favorite: Lovable: Supreme: Superbly: Super: Ravishing: Raving: Bravo!: Glamorous: Exciting: Brilliant: Stunning: Groovy: Awesome: Amazing: Theme (New Super Mario Bros. U) starts Great: Sweet: The Magic School Bus Anti-Weak: Melvin Sneedly (Captain Underpants original) Neat: Professional: Cool: Decent: Good: Nice: Un-useless: Curious: Fine: Just Fine: Aztecgeek9000 Okay: Right in the Middle: Average: Guilty Pleasure: On the Border: Borderline: Natural: Melvin Sneedly (Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie) Standard: Nothing Special: About these ones...: Uh...: Umm...: Ugh...: Meh...: Er...: Well...: Maybe?: Mediocre: Not Too Bad: Not Bad: Not Bad, Just Not Good Either: Space Storm Galaxy (Super Mario Galaxy 2) starts Not Cool: Uncool: Weird...: Duh...: Pathetic: Unfitting: Preposterous!: Ruthless: Dimwit: Lame: Very Lame: Weak: Too Weak: Way Too Weak: Really Weak: Very Weak: Weaker: Disappointing: Really Disappointing: Very Disappointing: Not Good: Not Good Enough: Not So Good: No Good: Vicky, Totally No Good: Caillou No Bueno: Mean: Madness: Dull: Amateurish: Not Great: Bad: Too Bad: So Bad: Really Bad: Very Bad: Lousy: Worse: Even Worse: Disliked: Hate: I Hate You!: Boring: Poor: Really Poor: Zatsune Miku, Suckish: Really Suckish: Very Suckish: Stupid: Really Stupid: Very Stupid: Dorky: Displeasing: Distressing: New Super Mario Bros. Wii The True Final Boss Starts Dumb: OneDirectionFTW ParadiseRunFTL UTTP THDTC Really Dumb: Very Dumb: Dumber: Dumbest: Dumb and Stupid: Dumb-Rated: Awfully Dumb: Dr. Diaper Awfully Stupid: Awfully Pathetic: Cult: Stupid-Rated: Katy Perry 25% Worse: Junk: Dreadful: Miserable: Sick: Idiotic: Displeasure: Ridiculous: Stupid and Dumb: Revolting: Renk: Retarded: Naughty: Loathsome: Bossy: Dangerous: Dramatic: Seriously?: Unproved: Irritating: Mostly Bad: Extremely Bad: Totally Bad: Awkward: Unfair: Very Unfair: Unnatural: Dimwit: Damn It!: Plain Stupid: Uncurious: Merely Stupid: Unsatisfactory: Suckers: Creepy: Terrified: Awful: Really Awful: Very Awful: Dirty: Really Dirty: Very Dirty: Junky: Wretched: Crappy: Get Worse: Pointless: Very Pointless: Really Pointless: Horrid: Horrible: Very Horrible: Really Horrible: Just Horrible: Gross: Very Gross: Annoying: Anti-Awesome: Anti-Flawless: Anti-Remarkable: Far from Awesome: Anti-Perfection: I Think I'm Going to Be Sick: I Think I'm Going to Vomit!: Ewwwwww!: Ridiculous: Anti-Fantastic: Godawfully Dumb: Godawfully Horrible: OMFG, No!: Far from Perfection: So Far from Perfection: Really Far from Perfection: Very Far from Perfection: Perfection Forgotten: Get This Away from Me!: Get Away from Me!: Get Out of Here!: The Final Battle (Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story) These Characters Should Die on the Fire: Dark Boomboxer, Miette (Pokemon), Cell Jr. (Dragon Ball Z) Rudest: Ugly: Useless: Disgusting: Horrible Characters: Even More Horrible Characters: Terrible Characters: Ridiculous Characters: Stupid Characters: Annoying Characters: Rudest Characters: Weakest Characters: Ugliest Characters: Worst Characters: Dumbest Characters: Appalling: Fifi and the Flowertots Atrocious: Horrifically Dumb: Abhorrent: Beatable: Breakable: Stoppable: Sickening: Anti-Brilliant: Horrifically Dumb: Putrid: Liam Payne Rageworthy: Hagane Miku, Lysandre Battle (Pokemon X/Y) Ungrateful: Unforgettable: Undesirable: Inexcusable: Unacceptable: Unbearable: Mom, Get the Shoe!: Jerks!: Disgraceful: Abysmal: Big Abysmal: Serve Abysmal: Who's Idea Was This!?: Assholes: Auto (Wall-E), King Henry (Malefincent 2014), King Steohan (Malefincent 2014), Ghetsis (Pokemon Black & White), Louis Tomlinson and Lysandre (Pokemon X/Y) Big Brats!: Disturbing: Trash: Garbage: Vomit: Worst: Serve Rage Incoming: Abomination: Colress (Pokemon: Black & White 2) Big Abomination: Extra Abomination: Great Abomination: Biggest Abomination: Mega Abomination: Giga Abomination: Giant Abomination: Hell Abomination: Alejandro (Total Drama) Massive Abomination: Gargantuan Abomination: Bowser (Super Mario), Dr. Eggman (Sonic the Hedgehog), Team Rocket (Pokemon), King DeDeDe (Kirby), Dr. Willy (Megaman), Yellow Devil (Megaman), Kristoph Gavin (Ace Attorney), DJ Octavio (Splatoon), Deathwing (World of Warcraft), Slenderman, Plankton (SpongeBob Squarepants), Dr. Doom (Marvel), Megatron (Transformers), The Dazzlings (My Little Pony) and M. Bison (Street Fighter) Insane Abomination: Gold Pink Peach, Metal Mario, Little Kate Ashby, Kate Ashby, and Nick Ashby Pretty Abomination: Lola (Shark Tale), Gallaxhar (Monsters Vs. Aliens), Hal Stewart (Megamind), Dr. Octavius Brine/Dave (The Penguins of the Madagascar) and Coop (Megas XLR) Super Abomination: Godawfully Abomination: Enetirley Abomination: 8-Bit Boss Battle: 4 (EliteFerrex) starts Foul Abomination: Terrible Abomination: Horrifically Abomination: Hyper Abomination: Ultra Abomination: Serve Abomination: Pure Abomination: Satanic Abomination: Anti-Unbeatable: Crisis: Chaotic: Very Chaotic: Rubbish: Disaster: Big Disaster: Disruptive Disaster: Complete Disaster: Total Disaster: Terrible Disaster: Complete Disaster: Total Disaster: Godawfully Disaster: Crazy Disaster: Craziest Disaster: Utter Chaos: DareBad!: Sonic.exe and Matt (Aztecgeek9000) DEAD MEAT!!!: Thunderclap (The Good Dinosaur), HYPER DEAD MEAT!!!: Andy Panda MEGA DEAD MEAT!!!: ULTRA DEAD MEAT!!!: Saying Boo! starts BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!: Super Mario Bros. U Final Boss Phase 2 starts GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!: Wedgie Woman and Francis E. Francis (The Boss Baby) GRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!: Sir Stinks A Lot Satanic: Niall Horan Mega Satanic: Tony the Tiger, Psychris, Horribleness: Too Much Horribleness: Entirely Satanic: What Could Be Worse Than This!?: The Worst Character Ever in GoAnimate: The Worst Character Ever in the World: Almost There, Almost There, You Idiots: Animatronics Jumpscare and Dramatic Chipmunk Starts The Worst Characters EVER in the Everywhere that I will never ever ever ever like them until I go to hell!!!! GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!! D8<: Harry Styles Category:Favorite & Least Favorite Character Lists Category:Extended